Werewolves vs Vampires
by thetrueBellacullen
Summary: Emily white is struggling with life as a vampire with a human mom.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf's vs. Vampires

Chapter 1

Emily White was home alone watching T.V when there was a bang on the door. Emily went to go open the door ready to strike at any moment. When she opened the door she was immediately tackled but quickly recovered. When she was ready to attack the person back she saw that it was her boyfriend James Wells.

"James don't do that I thought you were a werewolf" she said with disgust.

"Me? A wolf you gotta be kidding" he said

"Can't be too careful with wolf around"

"True"

James grabbed Emily by the waist and held her tight.

"Em, you don't have to worry" he said

"I'm not"

He then looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Us vamps have to stick together"

Emily and James were walking down the hall when somebody bumped into James.

"Watch it!" James said

"You watch it vamp!" said Ethan the werewolf who bumped into James.

"Who you talkin to like that, you wolf"

Ethan then pushed James but right when the fight was about to start Emily stepped in the middle of it.

"He's not worth it James" she said

"This is between men muffin" Just then Emily's fangs came out and she hissed at Ethan.

"Back off" she said. The bell rang RINNNNG

" C'mon Em let's get to class"

Emily was texting James on her phone when the teacher called her name.

"Ms. White I suggest you put that away unless you already know the lesson"

"I do"

"Why don't you solve this problem then" Emily walked up to the board the problem was pi times 3 to the 4th power times 3 times 2 plus 2 divided by 4 divided by 2.

"The answer is 381.51"

"Good job but pay attention next time" Emily got back on her phone.

Hey

Hey James

Meet me AS behind the school

K u still comin over 2nite

Yea

Gr8

James was driving his car to Niko's Pizza.

"I don't know why they let wolfs go to our school" he said

"Yea that was pretty intense in the hallway"

"Wolfs should watch where they're going"

"Guess you're right"


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf's vs. Vampires

Chapter 1

Emily White was home alone watching T.V when there was a bang on the door. Emily went to go open the door ready to strike at any moment. When she opened the door she was immediately tackled but quickly recovered. When she was ready to attack the person back she saw that it was her boyfriend James Wells.

"James don't do that I thought you were a werewolf" she said with disgust.

"Me? A wolf you gotta be kidding" he said

"Can't be too careful with wolf around"

"True"

James grabbed Emily by the waist and held her tight.

"Em, you don't have to worry" he said

"I'm not"

He then looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Us vamps have to stick together"

Emily and James were walking down the hall when somebody bumped into James.

"Watch it!" James said

"You watch it vamp!" said Ethan the werewolf who bumped into James.

"Who you talkin to like that, you wolf"

Ethan then pushed James but right when the fight was about to start Emily stepped in the middle of it.

"He's not worth it James" she said

"This is between men muffin" Just then Emily's fangs came out and she hissed at Ethan.

"Back off" she said. The bell rang RINNNNG

" C'mon Em let's get to class"

Emily was texting James on her phone when the teacher called her name.

"Ms. White I suggest you put that away unless you already know the lesson"

"I do"

"Why don't you solve this problem then" Emily walked up to the board the problem was pi times 3 to the 4th power times 3 times 2 plus 2 divided by 4 divided by 2.

"The answer is 381.51"

"Good job but pay attention next time" Emily got back on her phone.

Hey

Hey James

Meet me AS behind the school

K u still comin over 2nite

Yea

Gr8

James was driving his car to Niko's Pizza.

"I don't know why they let wolfs go to our school" he said

"Yea that was pretty intense in the hallway"

"Wolfs should watch where they're going"

"Guess you're right"

Chapter 2

James dropped Emily off at her house. Emily went inside to find her mom beaten.

"MOM" Emily picked up her mom and put her in the car. She drove to the hospital.

"Your mom is okay" the doctor said

"Thanks"

"Do you know who did this to her"

"No not a clue" Emily said but she knew who did it. She knew and she was going to get back at them.

Emily was on the phone talking to James.

"James can you believe what them wolves did"

"Which one?! We have to get revenge" he said

"Does it matter"

"You're right"

"Meet me at my house" Emily said

"Okay love you"

"Love you"

James and Emily were on the couch watching a vampire movie.

"I hate these movies" Emily said

"Why? They're good"

"No their not, they talk about vampires burning when they walk into the sun. Only our eyes burn that's why we wear sunglasses."

"Don't take it serious"

"Sorry I'm just mad about what happened to my mom"

"Its okay"

"No its not, they think they can come in here, hurt my family, and get away with it. They gotta be crazy!"

"Just calm down they said your mom's okay"

"So you talking their side now"

"I'm not taking their side" He tried to grab her but she pulled away.

"I think you should leave" she said

"FINE" Emily turned off the TV and went upstairs. She took a shower and went to bed.

It was Saturday when Emily got up. Usually James and Emily went out together but that wasn't happening today. She looked at her phone it was 8:15 a.m. Emily got dressed and drove to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Emily but your mom can't have visitors today" The doctor said

"Why?"

"We found something that might kill her"

"What is it?" Emily said starting to cry

"Well we don't know so that's why we need to observe her"

"Can you give these flowers to her?"

"Sure"

Emily was at home on her phone talking to Carmen (A close friend she hadn't talked to in a while).

"It isn't wrong to get revenge is it?" said Emily

"Well it depends"

"When they hurt your family it isn't"

"Sometimes it's better to forgive and forget" Carmen said

"Carmen I can't forgive and forget when they hurt my closet family"

"Well sometimes you have to"

"She's almost dead Carmen, look I have to go" Emily hung up her phone. She felt like no one understood her or her pain or her need for revenge.

Chapter 3

James parked his car in Emily's driveway. He got out and knocked on the door. No answer. He was starting to get worried. He saw that her bedroom window was open so he flew up to it. When he got in her room he found Emily on the bed crying.

"Emily what happened?" Asked James

"They found something that might kill her"

"What is it?"

"They don't know all they know is that its rare"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Emily said

"Well sorry for getting mad at you"

"I would get mad at me too" Then James and Emily laid on her bed and cuddled.

At 5 am on Sunday Emily woke up and sent James home. She sat on her bed watched TV. At 8 am she called the hospital. They said she couldn't talk to her mom. Emily hung up in anger. The doctors made her so mad her fangs came out.

The next day Emily got ready for school. She wore a pair of jeans, A "who need swag when you have gangnam style" shirt, a pair of purple converse, and last her sunglasses. James honked the horn. Emily grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She got in the car and they headed to school.

At 2:00 p.m. James and Emily were at her house. They skipped the rest of school. James came out of the kitchen with 2 blts and sat on the couch. Emily was watching her favorite movie, it was about when werewolves got ripped to shreds. At 4:30 p.m. James was in the passenger seat in Emily's car. They were driving to the hospital to visit her mom. When they got there, the doctor said that she still couldn't see her mom. Emily ran into the restroom and sat down and cried on the cold hard floor.

Emily woke up on the restroom floor when she looked at her phone it was 7:45 p.m. Crap she thought to herself. She got up and left. When she came out she saw that James was waiting for her.

"The doctor needs to see you" He said. Emily walked with James to her mother's room the doctor was in there.

"There's no point in hiding it from you anymore" The doctor said.

"Hiding what!?"

"Soon your mom will be dead"

"No!"

"Her wounds started to burn her organs. She's also in a lot of internal and external pain."

"No you're lying!"Emily shouted.

"Miss clam down or we'll sedate you"

"Do it then" Next thing Emily knew there was a needle in her neck and she was on the floor.

Chapter 4

Emily woke up in the hospital. She got up put on her cutoff jeans, a Minnie Mouse shirt, and pink Nikes. Then put her hair in a ponytail. She snuck out the window and ran home. In five seconds she was at her house. She noticed her car was in the driveway James must have brought it home. She walked in the house James was on the couch sleep. Her phone rang which woke him up.

"Hello" she said

"Is this Emily White"

"Yes it is"

"We've been looking for you .This is the hospital you can get your mom"

"Great I'm on my way" Emily and James got in the car and drove to the hospital. The doctor met them at the door with her mom in a wheelchair.

"Hi mom"

"Hi sweetie"

"You okay"

"Yeah let's just go home "

"Emily come here"

"Coming" Emily's mom had been home for a week and doing great. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I'm a werewolf"

"What, a werewolf I don't believe it"

"Yes I still can't believe it myself"

"No that's not possible"

"They attacked me to change me"

"No!"

"Emily listen it's not safe for you here so I'm sending you to your grandmothers"

"What about school"

"There's a school down there"

"It won't work"

"Please Emily"

"No"

"I know what's best for you now please go pack" Emily ran out her mother's room to hers. She threw everything off her dresser. She jumped out the window and ran to Carmen's house. In six seconds she was knocking on Carmen's door.

"Hi Emily"

"Hi sorry if I woke you up"

"It's okay what's wrong"

"It's my mom she's making me move from Savant"

"Why?"

"To live with my grandma in Texas"

"Oh…sorry"

"Yeah I'll start packing tomorrow"

The next day on Thursday Emily started packing her clothes in boxes. It was 7:03 a.m she had a hour till school. "A tornado flew around my room…" the Frank Ocean ringtone was playing it was James. She hadn't told him about the move.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey you didn't call last night what happened"

"I was busy"

"Want me to pick you up"

"Yeah" Emily wanted to spend as much time as she could with James.

"See you In five"

"Wait" Emily wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to at least not over the phone. "I love you" She finally said

"Love you too"

James honked the horn. Emily walked out the house and got in.

"Hey" James said

"Hi"  
"Want to go to Niko's"

"No"

"Then where we got a hour"

"To the park we need to talk"

"About what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there" James didnt know what Emily wanted to talk about but it can't be good he drove with a worried look on his face was he going to lose Emily, his true love.


End file.
